Sparks
by Layla Luv
Summary: Lacey stumbles upon Jack and the crew as she is leaving Tia Dalma's. She decides to join them on their hunt for the heart of Davy Jones. Sequel to 'Electric' Jack/OC
1. Reunion

**I have to thank 25 Crash 174 for giving me the name of this story! I was at a loss and they came up with **_**Sparks**_**! I loved it! Thank you so much! For you, I am going to work extra hard on this story. ****J**

A/N: This is the sequel to _Electric_. Once again, I am skipping a bit to get to my character, Lacey, because It's really a waste of time to go over what we already know happens, right?

* * *

><p>As Jack and what was left of his crew made it to Tia Dalma's they saw another boat docked. "Apparently we aren't the only ones here." The captain said bitterly as he stepped onto the platform and looked at them all "Don't worry mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Nigh inseparable we are!" He smiled, but then it began to fade "Were…. Have been… before." He shrugged it off began to climb up to the upper level to enter the hut.<p>

As he reached the top, he was greeted by a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Jack?" Lacey smiled, looking at him as she exited the hut.

He stood up and grinned. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Love"

Before she could respond to him, Will spotted her from behind Gibbs.

"Lacey." Will smiled lightly at her

She turned her attention away from Jack, causing him to frown. "Will! How are you?"

Jack cleared his throat, reclaiming her attention. "I'm not sure Tia Dalma would like a reunion on her porch."

"Your right… It was nice seeing you guys." she moved aside to allow other crew members through.

"Your leaving?" Jack asked her.

She looked at him "… I'll wait."

He smiled and walked into the hut, allowing the crew to follow.

Lacey sighed and went to sit next to cotton. After hours of listening to Tia Dalma talk about Jack, she almost lost it. She didn't know what was happening to her.

She laid in the boat thinking about where to go next. She had just arrived back from Singapore when she heard Will was marring Elizabeth, then Tia Dalma had sent word to her about the plans regarding Barbossa. Once she had gotten back to Tortuga, she saw a few people that seemed to be working for the newly appointed _Lord _Beckett.

The door to the hut opened and Jack was the first one out, holding a jar of dirt. Will was following along with the rest of the crew. Lacey gestured her cousin to get in the boat with her and he did.

"Jack?"

He immediately looked at her as he sat with his jar of dirt "Yes, love?"

"Do… you have room on the ship for another crew member?"

He smiled widely "Of course."

Gibbs looked at the captain "But it's bad luck to-"

"Mr. Gibbs. Shut it."

Lacey rolled her eyes and moved her gaze to Will, who was staring at her "Yes?"

He smirked "Nothing."

She frowned "Aren't you supposed to be in Port Royal with your wife?"

He began to row the boat, predicting she wouldn't. "You have your friend _Beckett _to thank for that."

She raised a brow. "Friend? I've never even met him…" She paused "Why are you here with Jack?"

"Elizabeth sits in jail for helping Jack. Beckett sent me out here to bring Jack's compass back to him, and all three of us are supposed to be in for a hanging."

She thought about this "What about me? I was there too."

Will continued rowing "Don't ask me. I suspect Beckett has something to do with it."

She sighed "What made Jack decide he suddenly wanted to visit his old… friend?"

"He wants to find the chest of Davy Jones because of the black spot on his hand, to put it bluntly."

Lacey tensed up "Davy Jones?"

Will nodded.

"That explains the jar of dirt I suppose." She sighed "Leave it to Jack to try and find the chest."

"It's going to help Elizabeth." He told her ask the approached the _Black Pearl._

She stared at him "You mean help Jack to consider helping Elizabeth…"

Will frowned "Jack will help her once he has the chest, he will have no need for the compass."

"Oi! You two comin'?" Jack asked from the deck of the _Pearl_.

"Ladies first" Will gestured her to go.

She made her way on deck, not taking help from Jack as she tried to decide if she was angry with him.

He smiled "Welcome back, Love." He held the jar of dirt close to him

"You're a bit friendly with that jar."

He held it tighter and his smile started to fade.

She sighed "Will told me."

He frowned "My eyesight is fine!"

"The bad eyesight is a myth."

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted "Our heading?"

Jack shifted the jar of dirt to lean on one arm and he used his free hand to grab the compass and open it. "Err…" He pointed to his left, then the direction Lacey stood… then to his cabin where his rum was before he pointed to his left again. This time it stayed there. "That way."

Jack watched Gibbs take the helm and turned his attention back to Lacey, who was giving him an odd look. "What?"

"Is your compass broken or something?"

"No!" He said defencivly

"So tell me where we're going, Jack. All I know is that your after the heart of Davy Jones."

He began to walk to his cabin and she followed "So you've heard of it."

She shrugged "Stories of it. I have no idea where it is though.

"That's what we're after." He smiled, opening the doors of his cabin so they could enter.

"Leave it to you to try and get out of a deal with the devil."

"Stay with me and you'll never have a dull moment." He walked into his cabin, expecting her to follow. However, she stayed on deck.

"I'll be getting to work now."

He frowned at her. "Why?"

"I'm not going to be apart of a crew and not do anything!"

"Suit yourself." He said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>I hate first chapters... anyways, Review please. Thanks :)<p>

-Layla


	2. Davy Jones

Disclaimer: I proudly own Lacey Andrews and that is all. I am making no money by posting this but I think you already know that. It belongs to Disney… they make tons of money off of this stuff, lucky them they also own Jack Sparrow.

Previously:

"I'll be getting to work now."

He frowned at her. "Why?"

"I'm not going to be apart of a crew and not do anything!"

"Suit yourself." He said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Lacey sat on the steps in the rain she as Pintel and Regetti lowered Will down to the water so the he could row to the wreckage. Jack walked over to sit next to her.<p>

"Shouldn't ye be somewhere warmer and… less wet?"

She frowned at him, not answering.

He sighed "Don't be mad, Lac… I won't let anything happen to him."

"The moment he left the ship it became out of our control." she douced the lamp next to her.

"Ya know ye could have stepped in at anytime" He looked at her "instead you allowed William to put his life at a high risk for moi." He paused to think for a moment. "Why is that? Is it possible you have finally fallen for me?" He smiled "You wouldn't be the first to love me charm."

She frowned "I highly doubt it's because I love your 'charm', if that's what it's called." She looked up at the dark sky as the rain stopped.

"I think that's exactly why!"

"Keep telling youself that." She stood up and walked on deck with him behind her.

He still smiled as he looked through the eyeglass until he saw Davy Jones. He heard his crew gasp in horror and he removed the eyeglass. He jumped and looked around the deck to see Jone's fishy crew. Something that caught his eye. A crewmember used one hand to grab the back of Lacey's shirt and his other to bring the tip of his dagger to her neck.

"You have a debt to pay." Jack looked back to Jones who was standing right in front of him. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl _for 13 years. That was our agreement."

"Technically I was only captain for two years before viciously mutinied upon." Jack tried to argue.

"Then you were a poor captian, but a captain none the less." Jones walked around Jack "Have you not been introducing yourself as _Captain _Jack Sparrow all these years?" His crew laughed.

"You have your payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there!"

Lacey flinched.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Ah, so we've established the proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling on our price."

Jones looked at him "Price?"

Jack glanced at Lacey but only for a split second, just long enough to see she was still standing there. He smirked at Jones "Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?"

He pondered for a moment "100 souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate!" Jack smiled "Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off-"

"I keep the boy. 99 souls."

"N-" Lacey was cut off as the crewmember pushed a bit harder on the dagger. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

Jack's eyes flashed dangerously at the fish man from the other crew before turning his attention back to Jones

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, has a terrific soprano! Worth at least four. Maybe 3 1/2. And did I happen to mention he's in love? With a girl." Jack smirked as Jones expression changed "Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as crule as allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, Eh?"

Jones scowled and threw a glare at Lacey, who was doing everything in her power to not speak out, then he looked back to Jack.

"I keep the boy, 99 souls. But I wonder, Sparrow… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man- a friend even- to a life of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack considered this for only a second and then smiled "I'm good with it! Shall we seal it in blood… I mean ink?"

Jones grabbed the hand with the black spot on it with his claw/tentical and smeared a slimy ooze over Jack's hand "Three days" He repeated before walking across the deck. His crew followed, releasing the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

Lacey ran her thumb across her neck where the blade had been and felt a scratch with a very small amount of blood trinkling out of it.

"You alright love?" Jack asked as he tilted her head to the side, trying to see how bad it was.

She frowned and moved away "Better than Will!"

He frowned back "What did ye expect me to do?"

She took a deep breath, knowing there was no way to fix it now. She was still unhappy with him, however. "I wish I would have just went over there myself." She scowled and began to walk below deck.

Jack sighed "Alright, Love. Don't be mad… can I make it up to ya?"

She paused "Well…."

"Comfy?" Jack asked from his spot on the floor as Lacey took over his bed.

She pulled the blankets over her head and buried her face in the pillow as she closed her eyes. "Very… although your bed smells like rum and salt water but I'm not complaining."

"Am I forgiven?" He asked sitting up to look at her.

"…No," She said with her eyes still closed. "but it's a start." she yawned "Good night."

"Night, love. Sleep well."

A combination of sun shining through the windows, onto her face and the loud snoring next to Lacey's ear work her up. She turned her head away from the sun and opened her eyes to see Jack laying next to her on the bed with his legs on top of hers.

She frowned lightly "Jack…" she poked his cheek.

He continued to sleep.

"Jack… The rum is gone!"

He gave one last loud snored before jerking awake "Wha…? Me rum?"

She kicked his legs off of her.

"Ye didn't really expect me to really sleep on the floor, did you?"

She sighed "I suppose not." She frowned at him.

"Stop frowning at me! It breaks me fragile heart!"

"You have a heart?" she asked, still frowning.

"I am capable of caring believe it or not." he pouted

"I know you are… you care about yourself a lot."

He scowled "What happened to us getting along? Remember those nice times? Now your mean" he crossed his arms and rolled over on the bed so he wasn't facing her.

She didn't say anything for a while. Then she replied "How have the last few months been?" She asked, trying to be friendly again.

He smiled and rolled over again. Then he shrugged. "They could have gone better. Bloody hurricane and all."

She nodded and kicked the sheets off of her "You snore."

"Well…" he tried to think of something "you stole me pillow! Every time I got it back you'd take it again, no wonder you've been sleeping alone all this time."

"I've been sleeping alone all this time?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled "I had no idea."

He eyed her suspiciously "What's that supposed to mean" he frowned

She laughed lightly "Nothing Jack, I'm only messing with you."

He got out of bed without a reply and put his boots on. "I've got to take the helm before Gibbs falls asleep." he scowled and walked on deck.

She yawned and took his pillow before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks to x-Pick'n'Mix-x for reviewing! :) please review guys. let me know I'm doing something right... or wrong. Thanks. Oh and By the way, my profile picture is of a pirate... I kind of imagine Lacey to <em>dress<em> that way... not exactly look like that. I'll keep it up for a while.

-Layla


	3. Spies

Previously:

He got out of bed without a reply and put his boots on. "I've got to take the helm before Gibbs falls asleep." he scowled and walked on deck.

She yawned and took his pillow before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Lacey sat at the bar as Jack and Gibbs signed up crew members. As far as she could tell, the only had one person willing to join.<p>

"Aren't you with that guy?"

She turned around "You talking to m-" She looked at the person who was talking to her.

A man stood there, brown hair, green eyes, appeared to be only a sailor and looked to be in his late twenties, he was smiling at her kindly "Yes miss. I was."

She smiled and suppressed a giggle "I'm not with anyone."

He turned his head to the side "That man right there," He pointed to Jack who was looking at his compass "He said you were with him."

She looked at Jack with a blank expression as he quickly glanced at them "Oh him! I'm on his crew!" She smiled "That's what he meant."

He nodded "I'm John."

"I'm…" She paused, thinking "Lacey."

He chuckled "Can I buy you a drink?"

She nodded "Sure!"

John ordered two rums and gave Lacey one.

"I was just going for a walk." He said, sipping his rum "Would you like to join me?"

"I don't know…" she knew usually in Tortuga a _walk_ wasn't a walk at all.

He sighed "Alright. I understand." He made his way to the door before she stopped him.

"Just a walk, right?"

He nodded.

"well… ok then."

* * *

><p>Jack shook his compass a few times and looked up to see Lacey leaving the pub with a young man he had never seen before. He glared angrily "How are we going Mr. Gibbs?"<p>

"Including those four, that gives us… four." he noticed the captains anger and look in the direction his was and saw Lacey leaving "He looks like a nice young lad."

Jack scoffed "How nice can he be if he is here?"

Gibbs shrugged and looked at the man who was getting ready to sign up for the crew. "What's your story?" he asked

* * *

><p>"So how long are you here?" John asked as they walked down the road a little ways.<p>

"No much longer. We are leaving tonight I think." They heard gunshots from inside the tavern and Lacey spun around and tried to go back in, but something wrapped around her next.

"Not so fast." Said an unfamiliar.

"Beckett promised payment." she heard John say and she got on her knees, trying to think of something.

"You'll get it as soon as we return to Port Royal."

Lacey heard John walk off "We've been looking to you for a while" The man said, pulling the rope around her neck tighter.

She gasped for breath "Why?"

"Beckett is in need of your services."

She took this time to slam her elbow into him, hoping it had hit him in the right spot.

He groaned and let go of the rope and knelt on the ground.

She shot up and turned around to look at him, but couldn't see his face. She ran back toward the tavern, hearing him shoot at her. She pushed open the doors and everyone looked at her. Obviously there had just been some type of fight, or else they wouldn't be so quiet now.

"Jack Sparrow?" She asked hoping someone knew where he went as she caught her breath.

"He went out the back way, Deary." said a woman she had seen around before "But I wouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting involved with the likes of him."

"No I'm… his crew member.' She said awkwardly as they all stared at her. "I'm just…" she made her way to the back door "…going to go now." As soon as she was out of sight she made another run for it.

Lacey got onto the dock and ran half way down before seeing Jack walking onto the deck of the _Pearl_. "JACK!" she yelled as she ran to him.

Jack her call his name. Noticing her frightened tone, he spun around and took

a few big steps, not knowing how close she was.

Lacey ran into him and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

"What happened?" his tone was worried as he held her steady.

She regained her balance "Beckett has people watching us!"

He frowned and said without letting go of her "What do you mean?"

She sighed "That guy I left with is working for him along with someone else, I couldn't see his face though… he was on the ground and it was dark."

He raised a brow and she started from the beginning and told him what happened.

"It's always yer neck, Love." He said as he looked at the red mark that had formed from the rope choking her.

"I'm fine, that's not important. What are we going to do?"

They heard Gibbs clear his throat and looked at him. He was looking at them smugly.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, removing his hands from Lacey rather quickly and she stepped away, noticing how close they were.

"Captain, we are ready to make way."

"Ah!" He smiled and looked to Lacey "That's what we'll do."

The three stood there in an awkward silence. Finally Lacey stepped away.

Jack looked to Gibbs "Well…?"

"Norrington and Elizabeth are settled in, Cap'n."

"Where did you put them?"

"Him in the back, away from everything." Jack nodded in approval "Her in Lacey's old spot."

"…_Old_ spot?"

"Aye. I figured since she was stayin with you last night…"

Jack chuckled. "She is going to kill ya, mate"

"Oh hell no!" They heard her shout from down below.

Gibbs looked at him "Cap'n is it possible that you have feelings for her?"

Jack looked at him "No… I wouldn't call them feelings exactly…"

He gave his captain a stern look.

"Alright feelings."

Gibbs smiled. "She will come. Just keep holding her like that"

He sighed, knowing he was in for a rough night as he heard Lacey walk into his cabin. He carefully opened the door she had just walked through. "I can explain, Love. Gi-"

"It doesn't matter." she said laying on the bed "I get half of a bed, she gets a hanging sheet." she smiled.

He chuckled "Aye… It's a big bed and I'll keep to meself."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Your welcome, Love. Hows your neck?"

She shrugged "Sore, but it will be fine."

He sighed and sat at his desk, looking at the maps.

"Hows your hand?" She asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

He smiled lightly "Free of the black spot, as it should be."

she nodded and couldn't think of anything else to say and began to feel awkward again "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: I made a poll and it's for this story. Please look at it, it's important.<p>

Review please :)


	4. Lacey Andrew's Art of Persuasion

A/N I have decided I am going to make a James/OC one shot (most likely one shot). You can guess who the OC is, I'm sure.

Previously:

"How's your hand?" She asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

He smiled lightly "Free of the black spot, as it should be."

she nodded and couldn't think of anything else to say and began to feel awkward again "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Jack walked along the deck of the ship, passing Lacey, who decided to help the new members of the crew swab the deck against his wishes, and glanced at Elizabeth, noticing she was starting to fill in the names on the letters of Marque.<p>

He took them out of her hands and frowned "I believe these were meant to go to me!" he looked at the signature "Lord Cutler Beckett?" he scowled "_He's _the man that wants my compass?"

"Not the compass… a chest."

This caught Gibbs's attention "Not the chest of Davy Jones!"

Still scowling, Jack's eyes scanned across the deck and rested on Lacey, and saw she was in a deep conversation with James Norrington.

"If Beckett has control of Jones, he will have control of the sea…" Gibbs trailed off.

"A truly discomforting notion." Jack said, looking back at Elizabeth.

Gibbs went back to work, seeing nothing left for him to say

"May I ask how you came by these?"

Elizabeth looked at him "persuasion."

"Friendly?" he asked with a smile.

"Decidedly not." She snapped

He looked at the letters and said, this time a bit louder, "Full pardon" Lacey and Norrington looked over at them "Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." He scoffed "As if I could be bought for such a low price." he stuffed the letters in his jacket pocket and turned to walk away.

"Jack!" Elizabeth followed close behind "The letters, give them back."

He stopped and turned to took at her "Persuade me." he said with a slight grin.

She hesitated "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword."

He smiled "Like I said, persuade me."

She turned her back to him and stormed off.

Jack patted his coat where the inside pocket contained the letter and he looked rather smug.

* * *

><p>Lacey took a spot on the deck next to James and began to scrub the dirty black wood.<p>

They shared a few glances before one of them spoke "What happened?" she asked softly, feeling sorry for him.

He sighed "I wanted to capture Captain Jack Sparrow, that's what happened. I was going to do anything to get him behind bars. Even sail through a hurricane."

She sighed and saw Jack walking passed them out of the corner of her eye, but didn't look at him. "But why risk your career for that?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment before he scrummed the deck harder than was necessary "It's people like him that ruin lives."

She put her hand on his to stop him from scrubbing "You mean people like me."

He looked at her again as she pulled her hand away "Why did you go?" there was a pause "I though you…" he trailed off.

"James look at where we are. This is the life I chose… it's the one I want. Sure it's not the best, I know. But it's part of me. It's the part of me that isn't good enough for you."

"Full pardon," They looked at Jack as he read the letters of Marque. "Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company."

Lacey turned her head to look back and saw the look in James's eyes. She knew exactly what he was going after now.

He changed the subject slightly, still looking at Jack and Elizabeth " On another note, I do believe someone is attempting to follow in your foot steps."

She raised a brow "What are you talking about?" She looked at how close Elizabeth and Jack where. "That's Jack. He's a complete pig most of the time and thinks its charming." She said unhappily.

James smirked and stood as Elizabeth walked away from the captain. He walked to her leaving Lacey with the other new crew members staring at her.

She tossed the brush that she used for swabbing the deck into the bucket and stood up, looking back at them. "Get back to work…" they continued to stare at her and she wondered if they had been doing that the whole time she was there. "What, you've never seen a woman clean up?" she glared.

"Is there a problem?"

Lacey turned around and looked at Jack holding a bottle of rum. "No." She said.

He looked at the crewmen "Well, don't ye have work to do?"

They immediately went back to their work.

"I see you and Norrington had a little discussion." Jack said to her.

"And I see you spoke with Elizabeth."

He smirked "Watching me now?"

She rolled her eyes "It's hard not to look at you when your reading certain letters loudly, interrupting certain conversations."

He raised a brow "Are they important conversations?"

"Is it an important letter?" she said, having every intention of looking at the letters.

He watched her as she sat on the railing or the ship, looking at him innocently.

"I read what it said, I believe it's yer turn to enlighten me on the seemingly important conversation." He stepped closer to her, putting one hand on the railing next to her leg and began to drink large amounts of rum.

"James and I were just talking about him and I loving each other." she smiled as he choked on him rum, causing some of the crew to look their way. Lacey rubbed circles on his back "Just breath." She hid her amusement.

He coughed a few times then steadied his breathing and looked at her with an expression she couldn't define. "What did you say?"

She laughed lightly "We were just talking about when I lived at Port Royal. He and I were very… close."

He frowned "How close?"

She shrugged "Why do you ask?"

"It's just interesting, Love." he leaned closer to her.

She smiled as she figured the best way to get to the letters and leaned a little closer as well. "Is it a problem to be close to someone?"

He grinned and removed his hand from the railing and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Course not." his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips before lightly pushing his against them.

Lacey moved her lips against his as she laid a hand on his chest and used her thumb and index finger to gingerly pull out the letter from Jack's pocket, then dropped it in the empty bucket by her foot.

She pulled back and he looked at her for a long moment, as if thinking. "What?" she asked.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and gave her satisfied smile and set the rum down on the deck "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I believe you were the one that started it, and _I _was the one that ended it." She pointed out.

He still smiled "Aye, but only after you kissed me back which means you continued it."

"True, but lets not forget there us no need to dwell on such things." She said, refusing to admit how much she enjoyed kissing him.

His smile faded slightly and he removed his arm from around her waist. "Why not?"

"Well," She said thoughtfully. "because I would like you to count the other women you have kissed, and tell me how many are still around today."

"I have one still around." He smiled and poked her arm.

She sighed, this was not going as she had hoped. She had expected him to walk away after the kiss.

"Now, how many men have you kissed are on me ship?" He said, confident he answer was the same.

She smiled "Three."

"Wh-… THREE?"" The whole crew looked at them and Lacey slammed the palm of her hand onto her forehead. "Get back to work!" Jack told them angrily.

Lacey stepped off the railing and moved over so she wasn't standing in front of him, incase he wanted to push her off the ship. "Yes three, although I suppose the third doesn't count," She shrugged, no longer counting the time the crew had a little party below deck when she and Marty had a little too much rum, "Two then."

"Two?" He frowned.

_At least he didn't yell. _she thought. "You and James."

He let out a low growl.

She raised a brow "What?"

"Nothing." He said grumpily before walking off to the helm.

Lacey sighed, confused. She took the letters out of the bucket and began to walk towards the cabin when she noticed Elizabeth looking at her in awe, not with the usual hatred. They looked at each other before Lacey said "Persuasion is my forte." She shrugged. "I think I developed it into an art form. However, it can be a deadly thing sometimes. We almost had a disaster here a second ago." she nodded. "I suggest you persuade with caution."

Elizabeth frowned "I don't resort to throwing myself at men to get what I want."

She rolled her eyes "Your in pirate's territory, Hun. Their will come a point when you will do anything to get what you need, even if that means betraying Will."

"I would never-"

Lacey cut her off "I'm not going to argue with you! I'm just telling you situations can change your way of thinking. Your with pirates, and yes you have been around them before, but you are no where near knowing everything it takes to survive _unless_ you have a little advise. To there it is. Do what you want with it." She made her way inside the cabin, not giving Elizabeth a second glance. She laid on the bed and looked over the letters before putting in Jacks desk drawer.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to look at the poll on my page :) I hope you liked this chapter. Might not get a new one up until Tuesday. Bust weekend and I should focus on school. Besides I want to check out On Stranger Tides before I go much further. Which reminds me... Look at the poll PLEASE! (I know I said that already) and REVIEW! Maybe I will update faster.


	5. Sweet Afton

A/N I made my one shot for James and Lacey. It's called "When They Were In Love" You should check it out if you can.

AND JUST FOR THE RECORD, the mermaid idea I have was NOT started because of On Stranger Tides. I'm just saying so when it comes, you will know. On Stranger Tides just made it easier to work with… kind of.

So… I am really against this chapter. I have rewritten it literally 5 times in the last two days… and I finished this whole story in 2009. As you can see I've been done with this for a while but I am changing tiny things as I go along. Tell me what you think, I'm really nervous.

Previously:

She made her way inside the cabin, not giving Elizabeth a second glance. She laid on the bed and looked over the letters before putting in Jacks desk drawer.

* * *

><p>It was about 12am and Lacey stared at the ceiling while Jack played with the scarf that was usually wrapped around his waist. He draped the scarf over her face "Something troubling ya, Love?"<p>

She removed the scarf from her face "No. Just unable to sleep."

"Hmm…" He paused and threw the scarf onto his desk then played with his thumbs for a moment before singing "Yo ho yo ho-"

Lacey put her hand over his mouth.

"No ike e singin?"

She removed her hand "I have no problem with your singing, it's the song."

He frowned "I love that song."

"So did I… then I heard Elizabeth sing it."

Jack rolled his eyes "I'm determined to get you to sleep."

"That's a first, you've keep me up with your attempts to seduce me for the past two nights"

"I'm being helpful now." He pouted

Lacey rolled over onto her side and looked at him. "Alright, go ahead. Try to put me to sleep"

He grinned and rolled on his side to face her "Since ye love my singing-"

"-I never said-"

He ignored her "I'll sing ya to sleep."

She had no objections.

He paused and tried to think of a song. When he didn't Lacey asked him a question.

"Why do you think Jones is so desperate to stay alive? With all the pain his love caused, why even bother?"

He looked at her "You make a good point… Can I use that while he and I negotiate?"

She raised a brow "Your negotiating with him?"

"How else am I going to get him to call of his beastie?"

Lacey frowned "And get Will back on the _Pearl._"

"Of course!" He said.

She could tell he had no intention of doing that. "If you don't, I'll make your life hell."

Jack sighed "I wouldn't put it past ya…" he muttered "You already did before."

She ignored his comment and yawned, then rolled over so her back was facing him.

"I always thought love was supposed to cause pleasure, not pain." Jack said thoughtfully after a moment.

"Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment, Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie."

"I don't know what you said but it sounded lovely."

She laughed lightly "It means 'pleasure of love lasts but a moment, heartache, lifelong.'"

"That explains why you and Norrington are both still alone."

She frowned and sat up, looking at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down darling." He pulled her back down "I only mean you are both having heartache."

Lacey rolled her eyes "He was ready to marry Elizabeth not 10 months ago."

"Aye, to ease the pain he felt in there." He poked her gently on the left side of her chest where her heart is. "The same reason ye were probably going with that guy in Tortuga."

"That's not true. _I_ left _him_."

"Ye did?" He asked.

She nodded.

"So you didn't love him?"

"Well… I wouldn't say that."

"Love, that's cold." he said to her, making her glare at him.

"Shut up, I'm not good enough for him."

He frowned "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, there is no point in arguing the fact."

She yawned looking straight up, extremely tired "Fine."

He sighed, remembering he was supposed to get her to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, beginning to move away.

He pulled her back "Puttin ye to sleep! We should get to that chest tomorrow, I need you alert incase someone tries to take me head off."

Lacey rolled her eyes again, but said nothing.

He smiled "Good." there was a pause "I hear ye like music."

She sighed "It's alright."

"_Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes _

_Flow gently,__I'll sing thee a song in thy praise _

_My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream_

_Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream"_

Lacey closed her heavy eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Thou stock dove whose echo resounds thro' the glen_

_Ye wild whistly blackbirds in yon thorny den_

_Thou green crested lapwing, thy screaming forbear_

_I charge you, disturb not my slumbering fair"_

Jack listened to her soft breathing for a moment before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG INFO: <strong>That song is called _Sweet Afton_ and it was written sometime in th 1700s. Their are a few versions I found but my favorite was by Nickel Creek. I didn't want to put any singing in this story for some reason but I figured what the heck. It wont kill you.


	6. In The Middle

A/N

Previously:

Jack listened to her soft breathing for a moment before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs called through Jack's door. He wasn't answered. He knocked quietly. Still no answer.<p>

Mr. Gibbs sighed and slowly opened the door, preparing to see the worst. He was pleasantly surprised when his eyes landed on Jack, fully clothed, with his arms around Lacey, who was also fully clothed and had her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Gibbs smiled to himself then left the cabin, forgetting what he needed to say.

Jack heard his cabin door close and opened one eye too look around. He opened his other eye and then looked down at Lacey who was still fast asleep. His eyes scanned the room twice more before he looked back at her.

After a few moment, Jack slowly removed his arms from around Lacey and put on his boots and belt. He then left the room.

* * *

><p>The sun creped into the cabin and scanned Lacey's face and she rolled off the bed, landing on the floor. She groaned and rolled a little ways and grabbed her belt that had her weapons and put it on before falling asleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack hurried into the cabin and grabbed his jar of dirt. He looked on his bed but didn't see what he was looking for. He panicked "…Lacey?"<p>

He quickly walked around the bed and saw her on the floor then pushed the tip of his boot against her side. "Love, we're here!"

Lacey frowned and very slowly began to push herself up of the floor until she was in the push up position. Still moving very slowly, she lifted her foot and placed it in her boot, still in the same position, then she did the same with the other foot.

Jack frowned and clung to the jar of dirt with one hand a, then used his free arm to lift her up and carry her over his shoulder.

"That song really knocked ya out, didn't it?"

"Mhhm… I like when you sing to me" She said dreamily as the made their way on deck and into the longboat.

Jack laid her down behind Pintel as he sat at the bow of the boat, facing her. He splashed some sea water on her face.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him "I'm awake."

"Good." He turned around and looked at the island until Lacey pushed him over to sit next to him.

She peered into his jacket pocket and saw the letters or marque and noticed him shaking. "Are you alright?"

He jumped lightly and then looked at her "Of course!"

She yawned and \looked at him holding the jar of dirt and realized he hadn't done that since the Black Spot had vanished. "Hows your hand?" She asked.

"Peachy." He replied timidly.

"So what are you scared of?" she asked softly.

Jack looked at her for a moment and knew she had figured it all out. "I don't want to loose me jar of dirt."

Lacey sighed "You only need it until we get to land. Then you will be alright."

He nodded "Yer right love."

She smiled and said, trying to block out the sound of the two men behind her argued about how to saw "Kraken" "Not much longer at all."

"Aye." He nodded, wondering if she was going to leave him again.

Stepping out of the boat, Jack put an arm around Lacey, just to make sure, and called over his shoulder to the two crewmen "Don't touch my dirt."

*~*~*~*~*~Lacey POV~*~*~*~*~*

I wasn't sure why, but Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we followed Elizabeth onto the island. James carried a shovel as he walked in front of me. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I stepped away from Jack as Elizabeth stopped, turned around, and walked a few steps. The repeated this twice before looking at Jack, shaking the compass and sitting in the sand. "Your compass is broken and it most certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack looked at me "I believe it's your turn, Sweetheart."

I walked over to where Elizabeth had dropped the compass in the sand and I tried to concentrate on wanting the chest. I wasn't one to believe any stories about Captain Jack Sparrow, but I knew the one about the compass was true. Tia Dalma had said so her self.

I watched as the needle pointed to Elizabeth, then I closed the compass, causing them all to look at me. "Either I really want to kill you," I told Lizzy "Or your sitting on it."

She blinked a few times "Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes "This might be hard to believe but I don't want to kill you."

Jack pulled her off the sand and James started digging.

As I watched James, well aware Jack was watching me, I wondered how it could have come to this for him. _Had he really thrown his life away just to catch Jack?_

I looked over at what I could see of the abandoned church on the other side of the island and sighed "I hate this place."

"Been here, have you?" James asked, not stopping his digging.

I nodded once to him. "I have."

Jack sat in the sand next to where I stood and appeared to be meditating. I stood in silence until I heard a loud thud, James had hit the chest with the tip of his shovel. Jack pushed him aside and jumped into the hole to bring up the chest and quickly broke the lock with the shovel James had.

I knelt down next to Jack in front of the chest as he opened, revealing dozens of love letters and other things. I noticed a silver chain in the sand and picked it up to examine it. I had seen it before, but I was unsure where.

The silver chain ran threw a silver pendant that had something carved into it. I ran my thumb over the symbol to get the sand out of it and saw what was on it.

"Means water." Jack said to me, picking up a smaller chest and looking it over for a moment. He looked at me "No reason not to take it, love."

"I was going to." I replied as I put the necklace on myself.

Then all four of us listened to the small chest. We heart a single heartbeat.

"It's real!" Lizzy gasped.

"You actually were telling the truth." I could hear how astounded James was.

Jack raised a brow "I do that a lot and yet people are still surprised."

"With good reason!" I heard my cousin's voice from behind us.

Without thinking, I stood and ran to him "Will! Your all right!" I hugged him.

He hugged me back and nodded, then turned to Elizabeth. I took a step back, allowing them to greet each other with a kiss.

I turned to see Jack looking behind Will with a worried expression on his face "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

I rolled my eyes and went to stand next to the chest.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will began and I looked at him "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones-"

"What?" Elizabeth inturepted.

"What?" Jack asked in a high pitched voice, trying to match Lizzy's.

Will continued "… I was reunited with my father."

I looked at him "Unce Bill?"

Will nodded.

Jack gulped "Your welcome." I looked at him, frowning. He had failed to mention that.

"Everything you said to me… Every word was a lie?" Elizabeth sounded shocked.

"Of course." I couldn't help but say.

Jack shrugged "Time and tide, Love."

Will nudged me over a bit as he knelt down on front of the chest containing the heart with one hand holding the key and the other, a knife.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones." He answered, and in a second, Jack's sword was at my cousin's throat.

"I can't let you do that."

Before I could take out my sword, Will grabbed Elizabeth's cutlass and pointed it back a Jack. "I keep the promises I make." He said. "I intend to free my father."

Once again, before I could step in, James pulled out his sword "I'm afraid I can't let you do that either."

I stared at Will who was right in front of me frowning.

"I knew you'd warm up to me commodore." Jack said with a smirk as he lowered his weapon.

And within a second, James pointed his sword at Jack, Will turned his on James, and Jack brought his back on Will. I looked around to see I was in the middle of them all, trapped in the triangleish shape, with no idea if I was taking sides. If I was, whose side would I be on?

As if reading my mind, they all looked at me waiting for me to say something.

My mind screamed one word. _HELP!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: _What do you think? _**Whose side should she take?**_ Review to let me know! By the way, the picture of the pendant can be found on my website. The link is on my profile at the bottom.


	7. The Battle of the Isla Cruces

Previously:

If I was, whose side would I be on?

As if reading my mind, they all looked at me waiting for me to say something.

My mind screamed one word. _HELP!_

* * *

><p>*~*~*~*~*~Normal POV*~*~*~*~*~<p>

Lacey looked at them all and thought of something to say quickly "How 'bout I take the heart, we all go on the ship, find Jones, and negotiate? That way Jack gets the giant squid called off him, Uncle Bill is set free, and James gets his position back? Eh?" she smiled. "Then we call all live happily ever after, leading separate lives never to cross ones paths again? Well… I suppose I'll still see Will… and… everyone else…" She stopped when she saw a blade being swung at her from the right.

As quickly as humanly possible, Lacey drew her sword and used it to block the one coming at her. It was silent as she and James looked at each other. The others were watching.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you smelly homeless pig?" she glared angrily at him.

They clashed swords again, not noticing Will and Jack had done the same.

"Guard the chest!" Will told Elizabeth

"NO! This is barbaric! This is not how people settle their differences!" She yelled as she followed the two pairs of them as they took their duels down the island.

No one paid attention until she threw a rock, which hit Lacey's arm.

"Oi!" Lacey yelled as she swung her blade at James's throat, put missed "That was me!"

"James Norrington! How dare you try to harm a woman who had done nothing to you!" Elizabeth shouted, ignoring what Lacey said.

"Low even for me, mate." Jack shouted to them, blocking Will.

With every swing of James's sword, Lacey inched back. Finally he ran towards her with his sword out in front of him. She moved out of the way making James trip over a large rock and fall over it.

Lacey stumbled slightly, bumping Will which made the key fly into the air. Jack reached out and grabbed it before running off.

Will struggled to regain his balance but saw his cousin running after Jack. She called over her shoulder "Don't worry!"

She finally caught up with Jack after they ran passed a few trees and she jumped on his back.

"Love, what are ya doin?" He stumbled slightly and held onto her legs so she wouldn't fall, the key around his neck and both of their swords tucked away safely.

"Nothing." She took the key off of him and was about to jump off him but he slammed his back into her chest. As she fell backwards, Jack spun around and grabbed her ankles.

She glared at him as he back laid on the ground while from her waist to her toes were held up by Jack.

"The key Lacey!" he frowned "I _will_ drag you if I have too!"

She looked to her left and saw Will and James running past them thinking they still hadn't caught up.

Lacey threw the key over his head and he dropped her ankles then made a run for it, but she tripped him. He laid flat on his stomach in the dirt as she crawled over him to get the key. As soon as she had it in her hand he shifted from under her and then pinned her down.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" he said, looking into her eyes then down her neck and his eyes stopped on her chest, watching it as she breathed heavily.

She glared at him with the key in one hand and his hands gripped her wrists "Having fun?"

He grinned, looking back up into her eyes "Most fun I've had in a while. If I had the key, It'd be the perfect day."

She sighed "Alright."

"Good!" He smiled and released her wrists.

She kneed him in the groined and he rolled off of her.

Lacey made her way off of the ground and ran to Will and James.

"Will!" she tossed the key to him. She froze when she saw the abandoned church James followed Will into it as they kept fighting.

Jack walked quickly over to where she stood "Key! And your bloody lucky your you, or I'd kill ya!" He glared.

"I don't have it." They looked at each other before both darting towards the ruins of the church.

"Why are ye even doing this?" He asked her as they climbed up the stairs. "Ye don't even want the damn thing!"

She stopped running and so did he "Oh…. I only wanted to injure Norrington."

He smirked and made his way up the steps.

Lacey began to run back through the trees but stopped when she saw Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti fighting off Davy Jones's crewmembers.

She watched for a moment then turned around and ran back in the other direction until one of the crew members jumped in front of her, holding the chest. Half of his head was in a shell and she couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Going somewhere, lovely?" He grinned, showing his black teeth.

She backed up and took her sword out "Course not! Not with you in my way, that is."

His grin faded as she slashed his throat, but instead of him falling down dead, his head flew a few feet and his body still stood there, holding the chest. Lacey frowned and grabbed the chest before kicking the body down.

She smiled smugly to herself before it was replaced with pure confusion as James and Will rolled past her in a wheel from the well. She spotted Jack staggering her way with the key around his neck.

"Good work, love. This makes up for your little attack on me goods earlier."

She sighed and placed the chest on the dirt as the both knelt down in front of it once again.

Jack placed the key in its proper place before beginning to turn it very slowly. So slowly that Lacey placed her hand on his and finished turning it for him.

"I was getting to that." he frowned.

They watched the chest unlock it's self and Jack opened it completely. Their eyes widened as they stared at the beating heart of Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>I think the next chapter will be the last for this story... Maybe two more but i don't think so. Review :)<p>

-Layla Luv


	8. Clubbed

THIS CHAPTER GOES TO: Isabella95! You made me update tonight J You read all three of my stories for this series today! Thanks so much. You really made my day.

-Love Layla

Previously:

They watched the chest unlock it's self and Jack opened it completely. Their eyes widened as they stared at the beating heart of Davy Jones.

* * *

><p>Lacey played with her necklace while Jack continued to stare at the heart. "Plan on taking it?"<p>

He slowly picked up the heart.

She took off her necklace and shoved it in her pocket. "Not exactly what I meant…" They heard voices and clashing of swords and knew a fight was moving their way.

Jack shoved the heart in his shirt and they dashed to the longboat passing Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti.

The two reached the boat and Lacey handed Jack the jar of dirt. He dumped some out, then shoved the heart in.

Lacey turned around and saw a crewmember with a sharks head right behind her and she swung her sword at him quickly.

"Ah!" Jack spun around and hit the shark man in the face with an oar and he fell to the ground giving Lacey a chance to run and help Elizabeth.

Jack gritted his teeth as he noticed the beach became filled with people.

In the middle of all the fighting a huge wheel came rolling into view, onto the beach, and to the waterline, then splashed as it fell into the water.

They all watched as Will and James dizzily climbed out of the wheel. Most of the fighting continued, but Lacey watched James stagger over to the longboat and collapsed over the edge. She moved behind Jack and over to James's side, but at a distance.

Lacey watched his hand move to Jack's coat and into his pocket to reach for the Letters of Marque but she didn't try and stop him. She could think of know one other than him that would benefit from them.

Another one of Davy Jone's crew member came behind Lacey without her knowledge and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Jack looked passed the fish man in front of him and saw Lacey fall to the ground. He used the oar to hit the fish person in front of him, causing the man to fall onto the man behind him. Jack took this time to dash over to Lacey and throw half of her limp body over his shoulder. He trudged through the water and saw Will looking at the chest. He groaned and used the oar that was still in one of his hands to hit Will in the side of his head.

Will fell in the water as Jack and his crew were surrounded by the undead, cursed pirates.

"Will!" Lizzy shouted.

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack told her.

They all looked around.

"There is no way we are getting out of this," Lizzy said again.

"Not with the this." James said staring at Lacey, then grabbing the chest. He looked at Elizabeth "Don't wait for me." He darted to the island and Jones's crew followed.

"I say we respect his final wishes." Jack told them, shifting Lacey a bit.

"Aye!" everyone conscious agreed.

Jack laid Lacey down in between the seats in the boat and got in.

"We have to take Will!" Elizabeth ordered.

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded and Pintel and Ragetti hoisted him into the boat then pushed it into the surf before jumping in and began rowing to the _Pearl._

Clinging to his jar of dirt, Jack watched Lacey carefully as she groaned and moved her hand to the back of her head, then flinch.

"Yer name?" He asked her.

"Lacey." She answered, not opening her eyes.

"Good." He smiled. "My name?"

"Jack…"

"Very good, Love." He grinned. "You've passed the test. Sadly, I cannot allow ye to sleep yet."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him "What happened?"

"You were hit in the head with a club."

She looked around the boat until her eyes landed on Will, who was unconscious. "What happened to him?" She frowned.

Jack shrugged "Wrong place at the wrong time." He rested the jar of dirt in his lap and pulled her up to sit next to him.

She slumped against his side and looked out at the sea, making no attempt to move a muscle until she said "My head hurts."

He sighed "I wonder why…"

"I was clubbed" She said slowly, not picking up the sarcasm.

Jack frowned.

Lacey looked around the boat. Elizabeth was focused on Will's body and Pintel and Ragetti we focused on rowing quickly to the ship.

She poked Jack to get his attention, but he was already watching her. "Where is… James…" she looked at him.

He smirked "He went back on the island with the chest to save ye from Jones's crew."

Lacey frowned "Oh…"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the <em>Black Pearl <em>and made their way on deck. Lacey slowly followed Jack to the helm.

"Captain!" Gibbs said when he spotted them. "We spied the _Dutchman_ an hour past, rounding the point."

Lacey rubbed the back of her neck "That so?"

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, but before he could say anything the _Flying Dutchman _leaped out of the water. Lacey sat herself on a barrel as the crew began to panic. She chuckled as she watched the expression on Gibbs's face change.

"Mr. Gibbs, is your throat tight?" She asked him.

"Aye…" He croaked.

She nodded "Your heart beats fast, your breath is short, you have an acute awareness of the vulnerability of your own skin?"

"Aye!"

"I believe you suffer from the malady of intense and overwhelming fear." She said casually.

Jack, who was looking at the ship while cradling his jar of dirt, smiled widely. He mentally prepared himself for the negotiation with Jones.

* * *

><p>Review please :) Thanks! Hope you liked it. a few more chapters left.<p> 


	9. Staying Behind

Perviously-

Jack, who was looking at the ship while cradling his jar of dirt, smiled widely. He mentally prepared himself for the negotiation with Jones.

* * *

><p>Lacey watched from the barrel she was sitting on.<p>

"I'll handle this." Jack said pushing some crew aside with his free hand as one held the jar of dirt. He grinned at Jones "Oi! Fishface! Loose something?" He held up the jar of dirt and continued trying to get Jones' attention. "Scungilli!" He took a few steps to far to the side and Jack came falling down the steps. Lacey hopped off her barrel and looked down at him from the helm along with Gibbs.

Jack landed on deck and held up the jar "Got it!" He stood, still smiling. "Come to negotiate, Eh? You slimy git?" Jones scowled "Look what I got!" Jack's smiled widened and his face brightened and he began to chant like a child as he lifted the jar over his head "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!"

Lacey saw Jones turned to his crew, most likely giving them orders. Soon the cannons were being placed, ready for fire.

Jack's face fell and the crew backed up. "Hard to starboard." He said just loud enough for the people around him to hear.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Brace the foreyard!" Will shouted.

Lacey beat Gibbs to the wheel and she spinning it as fast as humanly possible, turning the ship as the crew scrambled around on deck. She stopped and heard someone shout "She's on us!". Then she ducked when a lantern broke behind her, trying to move away from broken glass that might be coming towards her.

Her heart raced as she began to panic. "Jack!" She looked around for him as she turned the wheel again. Water shot out of the water and into the air indicating Jones' cannon's had just missed their target.

Jack walked to the helm but didn't take the wheel as she had hoped. Instead he looked to see the ship behind them. She continued to steer the ship away.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth said causing Lacey to look back.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs replied happily.

"We're the faster?" Will asked sounding surprised.

"It's the _Black Pearl,_ Will." Lacey told him, stepping away from the wheel, letting cotton take over as she continued to look at the _Dutchman._

"They're giving up!" The crew cheered.

"The day Davy Jones gives up is the day Edward Teach hands me his sword." Lacey frowned, not believing it.

"Love, when you're with Captain Jack Sparrow anything is possible." Jack smiled at her, placing the glass jar on the rail.

She turned to look at him, getting an unsettling feeling in her stomach "I don't think this is one of those times."

Suddenly the ship stopped, throwing everyone and everything forward, including the Jar of dirt.

They all looked around, dazed, except for Lacey and Jack flew down the steps to the deck where the broken jar and pile of sand was. They hurried to their knees and began searching the sand.

"Where is it?" Jack asked, pushing the sand aside furiously. "Where is the thump-thump?"

Lacey froze. "James…" They both looked at each other.

"We must of hit a reef!" Someone said.

"That's not a reef!" Will shouted. "Get away from the rails!" He pulled Elizabeth back, away from the rails.

Lacey caught on quickly "It's the Kraken.

Fear crept into Jack's eyes. "Time to go, love." He stood and grabbed her arm, pulling her.

"To arms! Load the guns! Defend the mast!" Will gave orders.

Lacey frowned as she was pulled into a boat. "So you're just going to cower away and let other people defend your ship?"

Jack didn't answer as he lowered them into the water. Once they were a few feet away from the ship, large tentacles began so slide up the sides of it. Jack began to row faster. Lacey just crossed her arms and leaned back to watch. It was silent until they heard the sound of cannons going off. They both looked and saw the kraken's tentacles retreating.

"Jack… you need to think about this." She put her hands on his to stop him from rowing anymore. Her blue eyes looked into his brown ones as she spoke. "You have worked so hard for your ship, and now you're just going to let it go? I thought you were Captain Jack Sparrow and could do anything."

He sighed, and looked back at her while grabbing his compass and opening it. He frowned. "You're in the way. Move."

The sound of more cannons firing and men screaming filled their ears "We both know it's the ship you want!"

He paused before rowing again, this in the opposite direction than before. "Women." He muttered.

"You would have done it yourself if I wasn't here."

He frowned as he rowed the longboat to the _Pearl_. "Just… wait here." He told her as he took out his sword and cut a tentacle that had begun to come up the ship in front of him.

Once he started to climb up the ship Lacey stood, ready to follow. The long boat swayed and splashed against the waves being made from the _Black Pearl_. Jack looked down at her and glared. "Sit down and wait!"

She quickly sat down while Jack climbed to the helm. Once he was out of view, she climbed up the ship just as he had done.

Lacey saw Jack standing with a rifle in his hand as Elizabeth clung to his leg. She rolled her eyes.

One of the larger tentacles moved on the ground, coming towards them as Jack aimed the rifle at barrels of rum and gun powder hanging in a net over the deck of the ship.

Lacey looked around and spotted an axe on the floor. Quickly she grabbed it and threw it at the tentacle as Jack pulled the trigger on the rifle.

Blood squirt onto the back of Jack leg and Elizabeth's face as the barrels and gun powder caught fire and exploded onto the Kraken.

Jack looked at the back of his pant leg, Elizabeth's face, and the bloody axe with part of a tentacle. He raised a brow.

Elizabeth stood and tried to wipe her face with her shirt, but it didn't do very good.

_At least she's not crying._ Lacey thought to herself as she walked over to Elizabeth and tried to wipe her face off better with her soaked sleeve. She had gotten wet from the longboat splashing against the waves.

"You did that on purpose." Elizabeth glared "Just because I was by Jack."

Lacey rolled her eyes and finished wiping off the blood from Elizabeth's face. "No, I didn't think that would happen. I was just trying to make sure nothing pulled Jack while he had that rifle. I don't care that much about what goes on between you and him." She took a step back "But I do care about Will… don't do something stupid and make him pay for it." She left it at that and joined the crew.

"Abandon ship. We get into the longboat and head for shore." Jack told them all in a less than thrilled voice.

"What about the _Pearl?_" Lacey asked him.

"It's only a ship, love. There is always another one out there." He frowned lightly "I thought I told you to stay in the longboat."

"Because of me you didn't get grab-" She stopped "Forget it. Sorry."

"Next time just do what I say." He said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go stay in the longboat." She glared before loading some things into the boat and sitting next to Marty. Will and Gibbs grabbed a few more things and now only Elizabeth and Jack were left. Finally she came.

"Where's Jack?" Lacey asked, pulling Will to sit next to her, not wanting to deal with Jack's grumpiness when he got in.

"He elected to stay behind." She said softly.

"What?"

"Just go!" Elizabeth told Gibbs. He hesitated a moment before he began to row away from the _Black Pearl_.

"Gibbs-" Lacey started a few moments of thinking, but stopped when she saw in the distance the _Pearl_ being brought down by the kraken… "Go to Tia Dalma's." She said, looking down. Will wrapped an arm around his cousin, trying to comfort her. She frowned, knowing Jack wouldn't just stay behind. Now he was dead because of whatever happened with him and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Jack…" Elizabeth said from behind him once they were the only ones left. "Thank you for coming back."<p>

He turned to look at her with a sad expression on his face. "We're not out of this yet, love."

"You know it's only you it wants." She said frowning lightly.

He sighed "What's yer point?"

"You're dragging us into this. Me, Will, Gibbs… Lacey too. She could of died today and it would have been because you were too selfish to make her leave without you. Jones is just going to keep coming after her. Because of you." She frowned.

He frowned back "She can leave whenever she bloody pleases. I'm not making her stay!"

"But you know she stays because you ask her too. Why don't you just give us all a fighting chance, maybe save her life?" She said, stepping closer to him.

He took a few steps back, bumping into the post. He glared at her "I'll just ask her to leave."

"You think she will? She wouldn't even let you come onto your own ship without her." She pushed further him, knowing if she continued like this he would give in.

That seemed to be all he could take. "So would you like me to stay aboard?" He said still glaring.

_Click_

In the heat of the argument, he didn't notice that she was cuffing him to the mast. "Pirate." He said in a low voice. He would have stayed anyway, but at least unchained he stood a better chance.

"I… I'm not sorry." Elizabeth said before going into the longboat.

* * *

><p>Lacey sat outside the door of Tia Dalma's hut feeling angry with herself and Elizabeth. She was sure she had something to do with Jack staying behind.<p>

Tia came and offered her a mug of rum which she happily accepted.

"If there was anything I could do…" Will said to Lacey from inside the hut.

"Would you do it?"

Everyone looked at Tia. Lacey stood and entered the hut.

"What would any of you be willing to?" The woman asked "would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his precious _Pearl_?"

The crew looks at her for a moment, think she had lost it. Lacey and Gibbs knew better. "Aye." They said together. Soon the rest of the crew joined them, including Elizabeth.

"Well then, if you are to brave the weird and haunted shoals at World's End, then you much be needin' a captain that knows those waters."

Lacey sighed as soon as she heard the first footstep coming down the stairs. Soon Barbossa came into view.

"Now tell me, what's become of my ship?" He asked them, biting into an apple as his monkey jumped on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Jack and ELizabeth conversation was unplanned... i don;t know if it's any good or not but I put it in anyways. Any suggestions on the name or the next story? :) I'm trying to think of some. It is a lot easier to think of names for Harry Potter fan fics but harder to write them. Go figure. Tell me what you think and I will post on here when the story is up. Maybe next week, i'm going on vacation tomorrow morning for a few days so we will see what happens.<p>

-Layla Luv


	10. Next Story is Up

**_I just thought I would post this on here in case there were some people that are only subscribed to this story and not me as an author. The sequle is up and its called _**_Lightning_**_ Thanks to Tallygirl102 _**


End file.
